<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Distraction by Creativityx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872329">Distraction</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx'>Creativityx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warrior Nun (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Oh whoops I fell in love with you when I was just trying to distract you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:06:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29872329</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativityx/pseuds/Creativityx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lilith and Ava are assigned on a mission together. Attend a prestigious gala run by none other than Adriel himself with a stolen invite and work out his plans. Should be simple enough.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sister Lilith/Ava Silva</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Distraction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenLuthor/gifts">RenLuthor</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Another request, kiss for distraction.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">The fight with Adriel was long, hard and, inevitably, their only option was to flee while they still lived and had a halo bearer to support them. They knew that those bound to the control of the wraith demons would remain that way until they were freed<em>. </em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>How could they have possibly expected this?</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A gala, hosted by a man that fitted Adriel’s description was planned in Italy. The invite they’d managed to steal from one such invitee set the scene of their mission.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Please wear your best, a black-tie event to celebrate the works of our most distinguished fashion designers, hosted by your humble benefactor, A.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith was sent as Ava’s support, both girls tasked with blending in with the crowd and working out Adriel’s plans. That’s how Lilith ends up sitting on a chair outside of Ava’s bedroom for the past hour waiting for Ava to be ready.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Her patience was waning. ‘Ava? What on earth is taking you so long?’ She huffs out, standing and moving towards the door.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A muffled, ‘I’m fine,’ escapes through the door, followed by a loud ‘ow.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She lets out a sigh and pushes against the door to open it. The sight she receives is hard to look away from. Ava, in a maroon suit, a black shirt unbuttoned far too much, looking every bit beautiful.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Looking up at her face gave away the problem Ava was facing and had Lilith covering her mouth to stop her laughter. ’What is with that bird's nest on your head?’ She questions, blinking her eyes hoping it wasn’t really that bad.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Uhhh,’ Ava responds sheepishly, rubbing her hands through her hair and reaching for her brush to give it a hard yank, ‘My hair?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘How,’ Lilith pauses, placing a finger on each side of the bridge of her nose and taking a deep breath, ‘Did it turn into this?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Well,’ Ava responds casually, sweeping across the room to a laptop sitting on the desk, ‘These youtube tutorials are really shit.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Language,’ Lilith returns, moving across the room to look at what was on Ava’s screen.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The sight was something to just stare at for a little while. Maybe the end result was to be a birds nest? She can’t imagine anyone actually wanting this.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She could just leave Ava like this and bring her to the gala with her bird's nest. No… that wouldn’t help them blend in. She could go alone. No… she wouldn’t be able to see any wraith demons if they were there.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She drums her fingers on the desk, staring down the screen as she contemplates what to do. <em>Leave or help? </em>Neither option seemed particularly appealing. She knew, however, that helping was her only option.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A hand on the brush Ava discarded, her other grasping at her wrist, she pulls her over to the vanity where most of this mess seemed to have unfolded.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘What are you doing?’ Ava asks defensively, covering her head with both her hands, her arms reaching across to offer more protection.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Fixing the mess you’ve created,’ she offers, starting to move the brush through Ava’s hair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Oh, I just, <em>ow, </em>thought, <em>ow, </em>you didn’t, <em>ow, </em>like me<em>.’ </em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘That’s true, I don’t particularly like you, but the mission will hardly remain reconnaissance with your bird's nest drawing eyes.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She sees Ava pout in the mirror at that as if expecting Lilith to offer any other response than displeasure at having to work on a mission with the girl. She brought nothing but trouble everywhere they took her, this mission would be no different, she’s sure of it.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A few minutes pass before Ava complains again, ‘It hurtsss, you could try to be a little more, <em>owww, </em>gentle?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith can only roll her eyes, ‘If you’d asked for my help at the start we wouldn’t have to untangle this mess, I hardly have the supplies to do it any other way.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava just grumbles, wiggling in the chair and frowning at Lilith through the mirror’s reflection but keeping silent.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">By the time she was done, Ava was a sight to behold. Her hair having a subtle wave running through it. Perhaps the bird's nest was better, it was now almost impossible to look away from her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘So,’ Ava smile awkwardly, spinning around in a circle, ‘What do you think?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith holds back the compliments, she hardly needs to give this girl a larger ego than she already has, ‘Acceptable.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava drops her arms at that, a little frown on her face, ‘That’s, well, good, let's go?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith nods and they move out of their hotel room, through the lobby and into the waiting car.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Sooo,’ Ava starts, bouncing a leg in the car, ‘Have you ever been to a gala?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith tilts her head to look at Ava, she seemed excited to be going there. She could lie, hide her heritage and just say that she’d never been. But, she didn’t feel like lying to her.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘I’ve been to a few,’ she comments.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">If Ava could get any more excited, she might have bounced her way out of the car, or perhaps, even, just phased through it with the way the halo had started to emit a faint glow.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">’You have? What’s it like? I’ve seen it in movies obviously, but I’ve always wanted to actually go to one, be that like pretty girl everyone likes and not just-‘ She cuts herself off, but Lilith can work out what she left out.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘The place you came from was your limitation, not yourself,’ She reaches over and gives an awkward pat to Ava’s leg, ‘I would hardly say that you, within that chair, would be any less pretty or talented than who you are now, you’re still Ava either way.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The sound that comes out of Ava’s mouth almost sounds like the beginning of a sob, her words gentle, ‘Thanks Lilith, I really appreciate it.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She gives the girl another pat to her leg, looking through the window as the car started to pull up towards the building the gala was hosted. ‘Are you ready?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava schools her features upon seeing that they had arrived, ‘Ready as a new halo bearer who is kind of scared of wraith demons or really demons, in general, could be.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>Maybe she should really just do this mission alone. </em>A look over to Ava tells her she can’t and it’s not just because of what she’s wearing… well, mostly.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Well come on then, we have a gala to attend.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava gives her a stiff nod and they’re on their way. Lilith makes a small show out of it, offering the crook of her arm to Ava, a whisper in the girl’s ear, ‘Stay on my arm and you’ll blend right in.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She tried to ignore how pleasant it was to have Ava on her arm, her hand tucked firmly into the crook of it with their sides touching. They certainly made a pair.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They slide into the crowd and find their way to the edges of the room, analysing the sights. A waiter walks past and with flutes of champagne and she reaches over to grab one for them both.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Do you see anything peculiar?’ Lilith whispers over the rim of her glass, eyeing off the seemingly ordinary crowd of wealthy partygoers.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Over there, a designer her mother would worship, buying from them the most expensive gowns for herself and Lilith. Anything to present themselves as above the crowds they mingled with.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Perhaps she should thank her mother. It was from those dreadful galas that she learnt that the best disguise was to look so ostentatious that other guests would hardly believe your head was full of anything more than a clawing for status.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava’s grip on her arm tightened slightly, ‘I don’t <em>see </em>anything, but there’s just this weight that’s filling the room it’s hard to think, can’t you feel it?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava started to tremor slightly, her face was starting to show her panic. She could just shuffle Ava away into the bathroom from prying eyes but just before she could make her move, that very designer she had been mocking made their way across their room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>Of course, they would recognise her.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They were drawing too close, any closer and they’d see the way Ava was shaking, call for help and cause this mission to fall apart. She needed to act.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It was bold, it was a little foolish, but Lilith decides quickly. She places one hand against Ava’s back, the other bracing her shoulder and dips her slightly into a kiss. For a moment Ava is still against her and Lilith reconsiders it all. The girl isn’t shaking anymore but this response wasn’t any better.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A whisper escapes Ava, the girl pulling back slightly, ‘Lilith, what are you-‘</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She bites her lip, looking around and seeing that the person that had been approaching them moved away, a look of displeasure on their face, ‘Distracting you, we were starting to be noticed.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava just lets out a breath at that, looking around the room, and seeing how beyond a few subtle glances their way, for the most part, they were being ignored.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A hand on her cheek pulls her back to Ava, the girl returning her whisper, ‘Why stop?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘It was just to distract you from that, we don’t need your halo flare giving us away,’ she utters, touching her hand to the heat of Ava’s back, the halo not yet glowing, but so close to a flare. ‘He can sense the halo, he’d know.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava nods at that before continuing, ‘What if I wanted it, but not as a distraction?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith grips tightly at the blazer Ava was wearing, feeling the material crease in her hands, ‘You-‘ she huffs, trying to find the words.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Me,’ Ava smirks, her arms lolling idly by her side, Lilith realising she still had the smaller girl in a dip. She pulls Ava back into a standing position, ‘There’s no need for mindless distractions,’ she grits, letting her go.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava doesn’t say anything in response just moving to stand beside her, her face blank. It was just a distraction, why should Ava be bothered? The mission required success, the girl was not exposed, it <em>worked. </em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith considers saying more, what exactly? She doesn’t know. Instead, she chooses to look around the room for any sign that this was any more than just an ordinary, dull, gala. The sooner they are freed the better.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She notices a woman, another fashioner designer her mother adored, acting odd.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Her normally silent, complacent, and disinterested existence was flipped. The woman was loud and boisterous to the point of her champagne spilling over the edge of the glass. Her hands were gripped tightly at a male designer’s silk shirt. <em>She’d never shown interest in anyone, let alone men.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She taps at Ava’s arm, her eyes flickering around the room, noticing the few designers she’d spoken to as her past acting in similar ways. <em>There was something wrong with the gala guests.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She gets a confused look from the girl in return. They needed to remain unseen more than ever. She ducks down, wraps an arm around Ava’s waist, her lips brushing against the shell of her ear,feeling the way Ava squirmed against her. ’Do not panic,’ she speaks, running her hand along the girl’s side, ‘But I believe the guests are possessed by wraith demons.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She looks over and sees the way Ava’s mouth was forming to let out a panicked shout and makes the decision to again press her lips against Ava’s until she stills one more. ‘I told you not to panic,’ she sighs, her lips to grazing against Ava’s own as she speaks.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘And you think kissing me won’t make me panic more?’ Ava huffs, moving closer so that her chest was pressed up against Lilith’s own.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith lets out a short laugh at that, the hint of bitterness slipping through with her words, ‘If there’s anything these people hate more, its displays of affection.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She sighs, brushing a hand along one of Ava’s cheeks, ‘They will always look the other way, even the demons inside of them will not push those thoughts from their minds.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Lilith-‘ she hears Ava start, hearing the question attached to her name.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘We have a mission, now slightly more complicated to complete,’ she returns instead, leaving those feelings for another time.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava nods, wrapping her hands around Lilith, her hands running down her back as she whispers, her lips against the her neck, her height limiting where she could reach, ‘What do we do now?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith lets out a shaky breath at the hold Ava had put her into, seeing the way another gala guest made quick work of changing their path and walking the other way. <em>Distraction. It was only a distraction. For each other, for the guests, no feelings attached.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘We wait for Adriel to enter, hear his plan, and make our escape,’ Lilith says, her voice tinged with a panic that wasn’t about the wraith demons that surrounded them.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘How will we even know it’s him when the halo isn’t working,’ Ava grits, her grasp on Lilith’s back becoming sharper, he nails slightly digging in.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘What do you mean?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘I don’t see the wraith demons in any of these people, there’s no weird glow, no strange eyes, they all just look like normal people to me.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith frowns at that, the halo not allowing Ava to detect the demons who had been in touching point of them? It shouldn’t be possible. <em>The halo was not meant to fail.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Perhaps Adriel knew we were coming, or that the halo was his weakness and he-‘ She starts, trying to figure out why it was going so wrong. <em>Its Ava’s lips grazing at her neck that has her fumbling with her words.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘They keep getting closer,’ Ava breathes out, her lips still against Lilith, ‘They’ll find us out and-‘ Her voice wobbles, ‘And I don’t think I’m a good enough halo bearer to get us out of here, to help any of them.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith sighs, her face flushed from all of Ava’s touches, pressing her forehead to the top of Ava’s head, ‘The first step to being a good halo bearer is caring.’ <em>Like Shannon, god the woman might have cared too much about them all, cared about Lilith who had been so angry when the halo transferred to her instead. </em>‘It may be the reason you bear it in my steed.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava moves her face from Lilith’s neck and to her chest, ’I think you care too, you’re just bad at showing it.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She laughs at that, ‘Ava Silva, perhaps in your next life you can be a detective.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Why not this one?’ The girl returns, ‘Halo bearer and detective, what a title.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She feels another one of the possessed draw close and pulls Ava that much closer against her pressing kisses to her cheeks while they step away, and just for a little longer after they’re gone. ‘If you figure out what Adriel’s plan is, I’ll consider it.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Their chance comes after another glass of champagne, mingling with the guests no longer an option. Their new angle? A newly established couple so deeply in the love they can’t keep their hands off of one another. <em>It seems to be working.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">At the top of the staircase, a man makes his way into vision. <em>He looks slightly different, </em>hair perfectly coifed, suit pressed, but the energy was the same. Ava’s breaths had become sharper, her hand grasping slightly too tight at Lilith’s forearm.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Welcome my esteemed guests,’ Adriel starts his hands spread wide as he makes his entrance, ‘To a celebration of your talents, what better way to spread my message of goodwill,’ he grins, his smile no longer welcoming, hands gripping tightly at the barrier at the top of the stairs, ‘Then through people as extraordinary as you?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The guests all cheer, their eyes blank, no sign of who they were beneath it. When Adriel lets go of the barrier, fingerprints remained, deeply embedded into the metal.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They can’t possibly be it, he can’t leave them without answers like this. The guests didn’t need them… just the show. Before they can panic and make their escape, he continues, ‘You will not understand any of this, my lovely followers, but I’ve been careful with my wraith demons.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">He sighs, running a hand through his hair dramatically, ‘Their old hosts were a bore, you all are much better, tear apart your worlds with you influence, find the halo and you will be greatly rewarded under my reign.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1"><em>The cover of lovers would no longer work, mindless droll the only way to blend in. </em>Impossible. He knew their faces.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘What do we do?’ Ava panics, her eyes wide as she scanned the room, ‘Even with him in the room, I can’t see the demons.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘We need to leave, my dear,’ She whispers, her lips dancing briefly across Ava’s own, ‘It may not work on him, but for those we bump into, it’s the perfect disguise.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She grabs the girls arm and instead of heading straight for the door, an obvious attempt at escape, she pulls her down one of the manly hallways at the edge of the room.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Their speed as they walk is as quick as possible, wary of raising suspicions for any who lurked outside of the room. Ava breaks through their panic, ‘Sooo, ever been to a gala like this one?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith laughs, Ava’s terrible sense of humour contagious, ‘Every single one I attended with my mother.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava starts to giggle at that, bracing herself against Lilith, ‘They were really that awful?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘This is the most comfortable I’ve ever felt at one,’ she pauses, ‘And it’s filled with people set on ripping the halo out of you and taking us both down, ironic.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava just squeezes her hand at that and starts to lead them, left down that hallway, right down the next, this building was a maze. ‘How will we ever get out of here,’ Ava whines staring out of a window at the end of this particular hall.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith considers it, joining the girl at the window and seeing that they weren’t that far from the ground. The girl has absolutely no control over her abilities as the halo bearer, but they were left without a choice. ‘You levitate us out of the window and to the ground.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava grips at the window sill, her voice starting to croak, ‘Mother Superion said I’m terrible at it, that I’ll never be good.’ She turns her eyes watery, ‘What if I hurt you, or drop you, or-‘</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith just runs her hand down Ava’s cheek, ‘I’m starting to get used to you, to touching you and wanting to touch you.’ She moves so that her lips were almost touching Ava’s, ‘I trust you.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava, in a bold move, make her request, ‘Well then, how about instead of a kiss for distraction, it’s a kiss for luck?’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith smiles at that, ‘I can do that.’ She moves closer, her hands on each side of Ava, gripping at the window sill and ducking. Before she can close the distance, Ava grips her face, a hand on each cheek and pulls her down into the kiss.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">They stay that way for a couple of minutes, lost in each other, enjoying it this time under the mutual understanding that when they were alone, there is no one to distract. Only each other.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>She hadn’t realised how nice it was to have her love reciprocated. Each brush of Ava’s lips having her melting.</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">It’s Ava that pulls away, her voice quiet, ‘That’s one way to charge the halo up.’ Lilith opens her eyes and covers her laugh with her hand. Ava leant against the window, face flushed red with the halo glowing.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">
  <em>The halo was glowing. Oh…</em>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘We need to move fast,’ Lilith lets out in a rush, ‘If the halo’s flaring he will know that you’re here.’ Her fears are confirmed as groans start to fill the hallway, <em>the possessed were no longer fooled by their escapades.</em></p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava nods and begins pulling the window up, Lilith joining to speed up the process. ‘It’s too small, we can’t fit through it together,’ Ava panics. The voices grow louder, in minutes they’d be swarmed.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘Go first,’ Lilith commands, closing her eyes for a moment and taking a breath, ‘I’ll jump after you, catch me, I trust you.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Ava nods, her eyes filling with tears, dropping a quick kiss against Lilith’s lips and taking the leap.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">The possessed fill the hallway, the smiles false<em>, </em>one of them speaking in a voice that couldn’t be anyone’s but Adriel’s, ‘You will deliver the halo to me.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘I’d rather not,’ Lilith responds with a shrug, giving a wave and diving out of the window.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">She’s met halfway by Ava, the girl cradling her in her arms and slowing the descent to the ground. One they’re down, all Lilith can do is cup Ava’s face in her hands and kiss her, ‘You did it.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">‘I did it,’ Ava returns in astonishment.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Their celebration is cut off by the front doors to the building the gala was held in slamming open, ‘But,’ Ava squeaks out, ‘I think we can save that for later.’</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">A quick hot-wiring of a car and they’re racing away from the scene and back to the OCS with the information of Adriel’s plans in hand.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p1">Lilith wouldn’t mind another mission with Ava in the future. <em>Actually… she’d probably request it.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>